The purpose of the study is to determine the effects of bile salts and chymotrypsin inhibitor on survival of pancreatic lipase during aboral transit in the small bowel. After assessing the effects of bile salts and chymotrypsin inhibitor on survival of pancreatic lipase during aboral transit in the small bowel. After assessing the effects of bile acids we will proceed to determine whether intraluminal nutrients alter enzyme content in the bowel.